To Build A Home
by Fallenepiphany
Summary: Roosevelt gives Nero's case to one of his new Detectives. When it looks like Nero is out of the woods, his son is kidnapped and Detective Burroughs finds the line between doing what's right and doing what's legal very hard to adhere to. Juice finds solace in a new confidant and Chibs is weary. Ratings inside. Possible JuiceXOC and all the canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story contains an original character, if that's not your thing, then do everyone a favour and find a canon fic to read.  
Warnings : Language. Violence. Rape. Torture. Scenes of a sexual nature. Substance abuse.  
**

**Set after 'Salvage'.  
Reviews make babies smile.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

**To Build a Home**

**Chapter 1:**

_Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face_

_The kind you'd find on someone I could save_

* * *

''So you finally made the cut?'' Roosevelt blew on his fresh cup of coffee, looking up at the newly appointed Detective striding towards him.  
''You sound surprised Sir, should I be offended?'' Odette – now Detective Burroughs – strode down the hallway, grinning at the Sherriff.

''Not at all, just a little surprised you didn't head off for bigger and better things.'' Roosevelt shrugged, then as she neared, he smiled genuinely and offered her his hand. ''About time this town got a decent Detective, congratulations, you earned it.''  
Odette shook his hand warmly, ''Thank you Sir. Have to admit, it does feel a little odd to be out of the uniform.''

''Shiny new badge though.'' Roosevelt winked, motioning to the golden badge glinting on her hip, next to her gun holster.

Odette nodded, her smile widening. She was proud to finally make the rank of Detective after almost six years of patrolling the sometimes chaotic streets of Charming, she wore her badge and her new dress suit with great pride, making Detective had been something she had aspired to since she graduated at the academy, it was great to finally have it under her belt – or on it, as her badge now stated.

''Your new office is ready for you, get set up and we'll have a look and see if we can't find something for our little Detective to do.'' Sheriff Eli Roosevelt pointed to a door at the end of the hall and patted Odette on the back.  
She thanked him and left to check out her knew office, trying not to grin like a child at Christmas.

''Sweet.'' She murmured as she shut her office door behind her, far from grand, her office was small but comfortable. She was grateful that some kind soul had taken the liberty to tidy her old desk and place her stuff neatly in a box for her.  
Unpacking took a matter of minutes, she liked a clutter free desk.

A picture of her and her brother older Joshua at the Grand Canyon when they were young, a miniature cactus she had named Hubert, and a few files Roosevelt wanted her to have a look through.  
She took a seat and started up her computer, pulling the first file off the top of the relatively small pile.

* * *

''Motherfucker.'' Roosevelt slammed the phone down the phone not half an hour later and yanked the door of his office open.  
''Burroughs!'' he yelled and within seconds, Odette had thrown open the door to her own office and was jogging up the hall.  
''What have we got?'' she tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ear.

''I've got something for you.'' Eli moved and shut the door behind her.  
Odette blinked and folded her arms, ''What is it Sir?''  
''You read that file I left you?''  
''Yes Sir.'' Odette nodded, she had scoured through the file pertaining to the death of one of Nero Padilla's escorts and his subsequent incarceration due to a substantial amount of evidence found in his truck, she had also read the notes that she assumed Roosevelt had attached, stating this was far to sloppy for a man of Nero's standards, in the note the Sheriff continued on to state the reasons ex-Marshall Lee Toric - now deceased - was responsible for the call girl's death.

''The DNA results from the motel are going to take more time then we thought, they're proving pretty hard to get anything of worth out of there, and even if they do, that little bit of DNA alone is not going to stand up in court, or see Padilla freed before that.'' Roosevelt explained.

Odette nodded slowly, folding her arms and waiting to see where Roosevelt was taking this.  
''The DA is crawling up my ass here Burroughs, I can't look into this any more then I have already, without her breathing down my neck.''

''But your newly appointed Detective who has just been assigned the case can continue poking around while it's still hot.'' Odette lifted an eyebrow and a small smile gripped her lips.  
Eli held out his hands and smiled, ''That is why you made Detective, Odette.''

She gave a small laugh, ''Thank you Sir.''  
''Start at Teller-Morrow, those boys are licking their wounds after the explosion, Gemma Teller wants Padilla out, try convince them all that the only way he's getting out is if they talk to you. They don't know you that well, might push it either way, but see what you can get out of them.''

''Yes Sir.'' Odette nodded and taking her queue she turned on her heel and left the office in a hurry.

She was in the car park before anyone spoke to her.  
''Hey, hey Odette!''

She swore under her breath as she unlocked the car.

''Brendan hi.'' Odette fought to keep the bitterness from her voice. Officer Brendan Reidy was making his way over, two cups of coffee in his hands.  
''You look good.'' his eyes raked her from top to toe, taking in her fitted light grey suit.

''Hey, thanks, you too, but I've gotta run Brendan.'' she forced an apologetic smile and swung open the car door.  
''Oh, uh right sure, coffee for the road?'' he offered her one of the cups.

She almost took it.  
''That's sweet but no, thank you, off coffee and cigarettes for almost two weeks now.''  
She started the car, and waved as she shut the door.  
She was certain he was still speaking when she stuck it into drive and peeled it out of the car park.

Odette grew up in Charming, she had been a member of Charming P.D for over five years, she knew most of the Sons to see, she was lucky in that through all the crap they had pulled in the town, she had managed to keep off their radar.  
Apart from when they pulled really stupid shit that practically got the whole of Charming P.D on their case.

She had interviewed some of them, but usually she kept clear of them, they were a headache and a half at work, she didn't need that kind of shit seeping into her personal life.

* * *

Happy looked up over the rim of his beer bottle as the inconspicuous black car pulled in to TM.  
''Hey, Jax.'' he motioned to the car as it's driver parked it neatly in front of where he, Jax, Chibs and Juice were drinking.

None of them moved, but Jax turned in his chair to face the car.  
A long legged dark blonde in a suit emerged, Jax was confused until he saw the glint of gold on her waist as she closed the car door.  
''Morning boys.'' there was nothing false about her smile, and Jax struggled to put a name to her face, he knew her from around, definitely.

''My name is Detective Odette Burroughs.'' she extended a hand to Jax, who stood and took it slowly.  
The other three stood and looked a little unsure as she extended her hand to each of them in turn.

''I don't think we've had the formal pleasure Detective.'' Jax cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms defensively.  
''What's this about?'' Chibs narrowed his eyes.

Odette motioned to a spare seat.  
''May I?'' she asked.

Jax shrugged, and they all sat together.  
''Look, I'm not here for you guys, so you can relax. I'm here about Nero Padilla.'' Odette held up a submissive hand.

''What about him?'' it was Chibs again, the VP seeming to want to get to the point once more.  
Odette threw him a small smile.  
''Well he's neck deep in shit right now, that murder charge the DA is slapping on him is sticking pretty tight.''

''And?'' Jax pressed when she paused.  
Odette sighed and leaned forward, ''I don't believe that is Padilla wanted that girl dead he would have been so damn sloppy, and there is another possible suspect, but right now I can't exactly bring him in for questioning, I'm clutching at straws here with the evidence I have.''

''Why isn't Roosevelt here?'' Juice spoke up from the back, not meeting her gaze as it was directed to him.  
Odette eyed him for a long moment, she hadn't seen much of Ortiz since Roosevelt had taken an interest in him, of all the Sons he'd kept his shit tight the last few months.

''Sheriff Roosevelt is being watched, he's handed the case over to me so I'm free to proceed and try and clear your buddy. I can't do that alone.'' she left the sentence hang for a moment.

''Look, I'm not trying to stir shit down here at SAMCRO boys, I just want to do my job and if Nero is innocent, I'm not about to see him go down for this. But I need you to co-operate with me if I'm going to have a chance here.''

Jax sighed and leaned back in his chair, and lit a cigarette.

Odette swallowed convulsively. Her fingers twitched and her body cried out at the sight.  
She had never wanted one more than she did in that moment.

Jax regarded her carefully, then, reaching back into his pocket he pulled out the box and offered her one.  
Odette laughed, ''Hardest thing I ever did was to try give up.'' she conceded and took one, accepting when Jax leaned forward and lit it for her.

''So what do you want from us?'' he said after she had thanked him and taken a long drag.  
''I need statements, records, I need to talk to the other girls in your eh _service, _I need something solid to back the results I'm hoping to get in the next few days.''

''Gemma gave a statement.'' Jax stood up, Odette stood quickly.  
''Yes, and Gemma also gave a statement to condemn Clay Morrow. To anyone on the outside it looks like Gemma's trading in an old model for something new.'' she shrugged.

Chibs stood out, ''Be very careful _Detective_, that is thin ice to be walking on.'' he pointed at her, eyes narrowed.  
Jax placed a hand on Chibs' chest.

''Okay. I can get you up to Nero's place. Juice and Happy were gonna go check on things.'' Without waiting for a reply, Jax turned to Juice, ''Figure out who was on front desk that night, show her the camera feed, find out who was on that night and make them available.''

Odette tossed her cigarette and stood on it, just as Jax turned back to her.  
''I'm throwing you a bone here Detective, this comes back to bite us...'' Jax trailed off.

Odette held up her hands.  
''Right now it's one case at a time, I know what those girls are doing, but right now, a bunch of girls selling their bodies is not my priority.''

Jax relaxed slightly, ''Good to hear it, you ride with the boys, it's not good for business having a cop roll up.''

Juice and Happy glanced at each other.

Odette eyed them cautiously, Juice looked harmless enough, apart from the tribal shit all over his head, Happy on the other hand, looked the far side of happy.  
''You go ahead.'' Juice shrugged, ''I doubt she's gonna wanna ride bitch on the bikes, we'll follow in the van.''

Odette saw him fight a smile as her shoulders dropped in relief, the thoughts of _'riding bitch' _on anyone's bike was not exactly appealing.

''Okay.'' Happy said sullenly, he patted Juice on the back and strode off.

Odette watched him go, then turned back to Jax, Chibs and Juice.  
''Thank you, what about statements from you guys?''

''I dunno if they're gonna be much good to you, if you need them after you talk to the girls the boys will bring you back here, we'll talk more then.''

Odette nodded, ''Sounds good.'' she threw out her hand, and she smiled when Jax took it and shook it, a little more warmly this time.

She offered her hand to Chibs, the Scotsman took it, a little more cautiously, but he shook it all the same.

''Ready to go?'' she asked Juice.  
Jax smacked him on the back and tossed him the keys to the van.

''Play nice with the lady!'' Jax called as Odette hurried after him.

''Ready?'' Juice asked as he started the engine and Odette climbed in.  
''Sure, first day as a Detective and I'm in a van with a convicted felon on the way to a whore house.'' She pulled on her seatbelt.

''Right on.'' Juice grinned, and stuck it the van into drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story contains an original character, if that's not your thing, then do everyone a favour and find a canon fic to read.  
Warnings : Language. Violence. Rape. Torture. Scenes of a sexual nature. Substance abuse.  
Set after 'Salvage'.  
Reviews make babies smile.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :  
**_Please help me,  
I'm knee deep in the river tryin' to get clean._

* * *

''You ever been to a place like this before?'' Juice asked, cutting the engine outside Diosa and jamming the keys into his pocket.

Odette snorted, ''Oh yeah, I'm surprised you haven't seen me here before, every weekend man!'' she rolled her eyes, and threw open the door.  
''Gimme a sec will you?'' she pulled out her phone, Juice nodded and made a start towards the door.

He stopped when he got there and turned to watch her as she hit the keys with rapid succession and put the phone to her ear.  
Juice watched her carefully, she so wasn't his type, though he did like blondes.  
She was too uptight - and wearing too many clothes. Having said that, he couldn't help but imagine the body underneath those tight grey pants was pretty bitchin'.

She did have a very pretty face, with her big grey eyes, and soft smile. But she was a cop, and that was grounds for undisputed hands off.

It took him a moment to realise, she was staring at him, and she had finished her call apparently.

Odette regarded him carefully eyeing the healing cut on his cheek and under his eye, making a mental note to ask him where that came from.

''Come on then, lets chat up some hookers.'' she stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

''They prefer to be called escorts Detective, you go 'round calling them hookers and they ain't gonna be real happy to talk to you.'' Juice threw her a lopsided grin, reaching out and opening the door for her.  
''A crook and a gentleman, my my, you are a rarity Ortiz.'' Odette cocked her head to one side, a half smile colouring her full lips.  
She glanced around, place looked clean, she was surprised to find that it looked like a pretty classy spot, she wasn't sure what she expected, maybe a dingy shed with a few junkies clanking around wearing outfits left little to the imagination.

Diosa's girls were, well they were classy, exceptionally beautiful, well groomed and over all, within the space of two minutes Odette's self confidence had hit the floor with a resounding thump, and she straightened her blazer and ran her fingers through her hair unconsciously.

Happy was standing inside the door, he nodded in their direction, and he and Juice exchanged a few brief words.

Juice broke away from Happy and motioned towards the bar, ''Take a seat, I'll find Lyla and see if we can get into the tapes.''

He pulled out a stool for her and once she sat, and crossed her legs, Juice hurried off into one of the rooms.  
''Uh, you need a warrant to be in here on duty Detective.'' a stunning blonde woman, with a bruised face emerged from a door into the bar, just as Juice disappeared from sight. She folded her arms and stared unabashedly at Odette,

''I'm here with Mr Otiz.'' Odette motioned towards the corridor, ''He's gone to find someone for me.''

She leaned forward, resting her arm on the bar, and watching the newcomer very carefully.

''What happened your face?''

''It's been taken care of.'' the woman snapped, as if that was the only answer Odette was going to get from her.

''I believe that.'' Odette muttered her eyebrows raised.

''Lyla!''

Juice had emerged from the back rooms and hurried up the hallway, ''Hey.'' he smiled, and leaned across the bar as Lyla put a hand on his shoulder and kisses his cheek.

''She's with you?'' Lyla cocked her chin in Odette's direction, giving Juice a rather disbelieving look.

''Yeah.'' Juice nodded, running a hand over his almost hairless head, ''Yeah, Lyla this is Detective Burroughs, she's been put on Nero's case, she's trying to clear his name, Jax sent her up here.''

Odette watched Lyla's shoulders drop a fraction and her tense stance relax ever so slightly.

''Cops have already been here. I told them that Nero would never murder anyone, let alone Erin.''

''I know, I want to know about the night before the murder took place.''

''Erin was here, but she finished early, our girls are free to hang out between shifts, we don't grudge them the cash if they make a little themselves. It wasn't through the books, I know that a guy was talking to her, he left a card, some Ex-Marshall or some shit.''  
Odette frowned, ''That wasn't in the report from the last time you were interviewed.''  
''Like they would believe me.'' Lyla scoffed.  
Odette's frown deepened, ''Then why are you telling me?''  
Lyla rolled her eyes as if Odette's question was hardly worth answering, ''_Because_ if Juice and the boys brought you, I trust you're not going to pawn of everything I say as the word of a pornstar.''  
Odette nodded. _Pornstar…good Lord. _She kept her thoughts to herself and decided it best to move on.

''Did Erin leave with him?''

''No... she left a little while after I guess.''

Odette pulled a small note pad from her breast pocket and scribbled down something illegible to Juices eyes.

''Camera's?'' she looked at Juice, ''I wanna see how long they were talking for.''

''She's going to look at the surveillance camera's?'' Lyla exclaimed, looking from Juice to Odette.

Juice gave her a reassuring smile.

''It's okay, Jax knows, he offered. We gotta get Nero cleared, him being locked up ain't good for business.''

Lyla's eyes narrowed but she didn't protest, instead she walked away, muttering under her breath.

Odette spun on the bar stool so she was facing - and very close to - Juice.

''Camera's?'' she repeated and Juice nodded.

''Follow me.''

''So you're thinking that Marshall set Nero up?''

Juice was pulling the footage from the night before the murder, and Odette was leaning over his shoulder, watching the screen carefully.

The surveillance room in Diosa was pretty simple but effective. A small room, with a single leather office chair infront of a desk filled with a dozen monitors.

The main area's were covered, but there were plenty of blind spots and areas Odette had to wonder if this wasn't done on purpose. Enough to ensure safety, but plenty of dark corners for activities one didn't want caught on camera.

''Makes sense. He wanted to get back at SAMCRO for the death of his sister, so far he's done a pretty good job, Otto Delaney is dead, Tara Knowles is in prison, Nero Padilla is in prison. He gave it a good run before Otto got to him.'' Odette said quietly.

Juice nodded, ''How are you going to prove it was him?''

Odette pondered for a minute, she had to admit that SAMCRO was being rather trusting, especially giving her access to the surveillance camera's without a warrant, she decided to repay Jax's turn of phrase and 'throw them a bone', there was no harm in it that she could see, she was working with them, what reason would they have to land her in shit?

''If I can prove Erin was with Toric the night she was killed, I can call for her post-mortem to be reopened.''

''What good will that do?''

''You telling me he spent the night with a pros-er an _escort_ and didn't sleep with her?'' Odette cocked an eyebrow.

Juice frowned, obviously not getting the gist.

''I'll have them check for semen samples, if the DNA matches Toric's and the evidence we have already pulls through, I've got a damn good case building up.'' Odette grinned.

''Damn.'' Juice snorted softly, ''Remind me not to piss you off.'' but then he frowned, ''Why wasn't that tested for already, wouldn't the DNA results from that be a sure fire way to know who it was?''

Now it was Odette's turn to snort, ''You're clever, I'll give you that... Well with all the evidence pointing to Nero, and the fact that her job_ is_ to sleep with men, chances are we'd pull a lot of DNA from her. If I can just get one piece of it positive to Toric, we're looking good.''

Juice nodded, seemingly placated for the time being, then Odette leaned right across him and pointed at the screen, ''Whoa whoa, stop.''

They watched, the playback.

Toric was there, with the girl, Odette watched the timer, they spoke for over twenty minutes, Odette got Juice to zoom in as best his could and slow the tape down.

''There.'' Juice paused the tape, just as Toric was leaning in, apparently whispering something in her ear, but it was his hand he was pointing to.

Odette squinted, then she saw it, Toric was clearly handing her something.

''Okay.'' she pulled out her pad again, ''Gimme the time he leaves. How long after him she goes and then I need footage from outside, and who she left with.''

''That's it!'' Juice paused the screen after a further ten minutes of investigation.

Odette exclaimed, ''That's Toric's car!''

She clapped Juice on the shoulder, ''You earned yourself a gold star today Mr Ortiz.''

''Call me Juice.'' he shrugged, then smiled broadly. ''I'll have to run it by Jax, but I'm pretty sure I can get the pieces you need on a disk for evidence.''

''Great, thank you. I'll make sure the Sheriff knows you guys were so willing to co-operate. It'll stand to you guys I promise.''

Juice stood up and scratched his head, ''We're not all that bad you know.''

''We better head back to TM, I'll get the surveillance sorted onto a disk or something after I talk to Jax.''

''Perfect, I'll ring Roosevelt and get him to open up Toric's post-mortem.'' Odette smiled.

Pulling out her phone and she followed Juice out to the van.

* * *

''Not bad for your first day Burroughs.'' she could hear the smile in his voice.

''I know.'' she couldn't help grinning, she hadn't thought on her first day as a Detective he'd throw her in the deep end with the Sons, let alone that she would succeed in getting them to co-operate and get exactly what she needed.

''Good, I'll get onto the mortuary, I'll get onto the the DA too. See if we can't get this case ready to go.'' Roosevelt signed off and she heard the click as he put the phone down.

Odette assured him of her return as soon as she spoke to the Sons again, and slipped her phone into her pocket as she looked from Jax to Chibs. Juice was standing behind her silently.

''So you're sure this ain't gonna blow back on us?'' Chibs asked her, watching her through narrowed eyes.

''No, I only need the footage of her and Toric, I don't want or need anything else. I need to make this stick to Toric so it'll keep Nero in the clear.''

''Alright.'' Jax said, he shrugged. ''Alright, yeah, take the footage, but keep us updated yeah? I wanna know what's happening with Nero.''

''You want me to give SAMCRO private information pertaining to my case?'' she cocked an eyebrow.

Jax gave her a knowing smile.

''I can collect the video later. Here - '' she paused and pulled her notepad and pen once more, scribbling something down she tore the page out and held it out to Jax, ''-there's my cell, it's always with me, you wanna talk you call me on that.''

''Give it to Juice, he can co-ordinate the shit with the tapes. We need anything, or you need anything, run it through him.'' Jax waved it off and Odette shrugged, passing the paper to Juice who pulled out his phone.

''Okay, we good here?'' she glanced around.

''Yeah, we're good Detective.'' Jax gave her a small smile.

''Well boys, it has been a pleasure, but I best be getting on.'' she nodded to them before she departed and headed back to her car.

They bade her goodbye and just as she was about to sit into her car, she heard someone call her.

Looking up, she saw Juice jogging over to her.

She threw him a questioning look.

''Here.'' he held out the piece of paper she had given him only moments ago.

''My number's on the back, you know, in case you need anything from us, save you the trip.'' he explained, a little embarrassed when she cocked her head to one side, confused.

''Oh.'' she took it and laughed, ''Great, thanks Juice, I'll call you when I get off, I'll come by get that tape?''

''Yeah sure.'' Juice fought back a smile.

''Thank you, for everything today.'' Odette placed her hand on his shoulder, in a genuine, friendly manner.

For all Roosevelt stomped and stormed about the Sons and their aversion to the law, Odette could see it in some of them, but she just couldn't see it in Juice, beneath the punk ass hair and crazy tattoos on his head, he had such a genuine smile and big brown eyes it was disarming, it almost made her forget about the shit he had done. Almost.

''N-no problem Detective.'' he stammered, glancing at her hand on him and trying to stop his traitorous face from going red.

Damn, why was this Detective getting him so flustered? He'd met girls before, his dating history was a little shaky but he'd slept with more girls than he could think of.

What was it about her that made him turn all stammers and jitters.

He watched her drive away, chewing his bottom lip long after her car had taken a left out of his sight.

He was deep in his own thoughts when a voice growled beside his ear.

''Be very careful how making new friends Juicey boy, what happened the last time you were talking to the cops?''

It was Chibs, he realised, after jumping so hard he nearly landed flat on his ass.

''W-what?'' he frowned, staring hard at Chibs.

''I'm just saying, she's a pretty girl, but don't get yer hopes up. She's a cop Juice. End of.'' Chibs' eyes narrowed slightly.

''I know that.'' Juice swallowed, holding up his hands defensively.

''Aye... just see that yeah remember it brother.'' Chibs said so softly it was disarming, and with a slap on the back so hard Juice wondered if he wasn't going to bruise, Chibs walked away.


End file.
